unityfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponytail
Ponytail (or: Azack Bin Luzdig Wagha Tull) is a potential companion in the game He is a small Greenskin goblin of unknown age, who has lived in a helmet for many years Joining Ponytail can be found on the ground of the aftermath of a green vs blue goblin battle in Rainbow Mountain Mines, appearing as nothing but a discarded blood-lake kings guards helmet, when the player interacts with the helmet ponytail starts swearing at the player, explaining they where busy looting the battlefield after hiding saw you and hoped you'd walk past so he could keep looting. the player can ask why he's looting the battle to which ponytail says "I didn't really want to fight in it so might as well get something from it, never cared much about skin really and it's pretty easy to hide when you're a helmet" the player tell ponytail that if he comes with them they could get amazing loot, and not have to get bossed around by any goblin kings. he's sceptical and asks if he can see your stuff. -if the player has the goblin king mace (somehow finishing this later quest early) Ponytail will say "he doesn't want to mess around with any more goblin kings and runs away (player given the option to either let him run or fight him) -if the player has any level 4 items the merchants pass or the "society of nice men who take your things badge" he will join instantly If the player doesn't have any of the above items he will ask for 50 Silver pieces, claiming he can be really handy in a fight. If the player pays 50 silver Ponytail Joins, if the player doesn't pay 50 silver ponytail will say "well looters gotta scooters....yer not sure what that means either....cya" and leave. if the player Doesn't have 50 silver, Ponytail will say "oh wow....yer you really need a better looter, and join the party If Ponytail Joins the party, he says "now that a deals been done, my name is "Azack Bin Luzdig Wagha Tull", but everybody calls me ponytail. the player is given the responses "Ponytail it is!" or "it's fine I can call you your proper name" if the first is selected Ponytail joins the party and dialog end. If the 2nd response is chose Ponytail responds with, "oh yer....what's my name again? the player is then tricked via having a mini-game pop up in which your only dialog response is "haha your name is ... and a keyboard input appears on screen in which the player must type out "Azack Bin Luzdig Wagha Tull" then hit Enter. If the player gets it wrong ponytail says "yer thought so" and dialog ends with ponytail having joined the party. If the player gets it correct ponytail says "I feel like you where prepared for that or cheated somehow" "I like a good cheater, here have this" the player Receives the "Greenskin book of stealing stuff" and dialog ends and ponytail joins the party. Can't Join If the player completes the Rainbow Mountain Story arc, Ponytail's helmet and all the corpses of the battlefield are gone, ponytail cannot be recruited If the player recruits Violent Man 6 '''(some magic how design wise, this would be unlikely) without encountering ponytail or finishing the Rainbow Mountain Story Arc, Ponytail cannot be found, additionally when entering the Greenskin Village Violent man 6 comments "this....feels weirdly familiar, I think got drunk and lost at cards a long time ago" Gameplay In Game Ponytail is a Tank/Support team-member. with incredibly high armour stats but low HP. His basic attacks are low on damage but his special moves have a high combination of stunning & AoE Damage.(rolling him self and pinballing ect) Ponytail is weak vs fire & electricity attacks, but is immune to being knocked over or stunned (can still be paralysed as normal) '''Special Ability's: Take their teeth: Ponytail is a master looter, when battling none monsters the player gets an extra 0-Ponytails level per battle Home time: Ponytail drops back into his helmet guarding 1 party member for this & next turn, doubling ponytails Armour (does not change magic resistance) Interactions Ponytail will follow the player to the End Realm, and has no alignments towards good or evil making him a easy to maintain party member. Greenskin Queen If the player has Ponytail in his party when confronting the Greenskin Queen, the queen informs you that she feels insulted that you have brought one of her own subjects to her as an equal and he has not lowered himself towards her, the queen demands that she must have her honour restored and be allowed to sit on ponytail. If the players Relationship Score to ponytail is 7+ he will agree, otherwise he says he'll "only do it for like 10 silver or a pie" If the player refuses to give either 10 silver or a pie (MUST be a pie) to ponytail, he says he doesn't really want that "fat, round, lard filled...majestic royal, delicious, rump on-top of me.......Wait yes I do" and the queen sits on him. Violent Man 6 If the player has ponytail in his party he cannot recruit '''Violent Man 6 '''as after violent man 6 gives his life is an endless battle speech he recognises Ponytails helmet and attacks the player screaming "wait that's the missing helmet that started this whole mess, i'll kill you" Once the player defeats Violent man 6, the player asks Ponytail "ummm....what was that all about" to which ponytail responds "beats me, this is my helmet, that guy obviously had issues" =